Notes
by Cerika13
Summary: Everyday I received a note from my chair and I'm curious. What does it mean? Until then, it was something quite unexpected. I never thought it was more than just a riddle or a poem. SoKai Songfic


This was supposed to be published on Halloween but got lots of errors so, pretend it's still Halloween allright?

Errors? Just say it please?

So, read!. . .

* * *

><p><strong>. . . N <em>o<em> T _e_ s . . .**

**Sora x Kairi**

_I've been receiving notes everyday_  
><em>It looks like a riddle... or not...<em>  
><em>Until the Halloween Party, I know what it was...<em>  
><em>And I was very, very surprised...<em>

"Hey, d'ya know there's a new kid coming today?"

"No way! It's today?"

"Wish he's a cute guy."

"My gosh, I need to put more make up!"

"Hey Kai! Do you think my hair is okay?" said Selphie, my best friend, as she tied her ponytail hair.

"You look great." I said.

Okay, the whole class is buzzing about this new student. He, it's a guy, is a transferred student from Twilight Town, somewhere far away from Destiny Island. So, teachers said that he's coming today. That's why everybody are elated. Especially girls, wishing his a guy they'll surely love. Just then, Aqua, my History teacher arrived.

"All right class, everybody take your seats." she said as we obliged.

"Everybody, I have some good news for you guys." Oh boy, I could hear Selphie's squeels at the back.

"Okay, I notice that half, or should I say the whole class, have heard about the new student whose gonna be here today. So, before I'm letting him in, I wanna say a few words first." the whole class groaned.

"Hey people, I don't want to hear any complains during my speech okay? This is about your new classmate." the whole class roared "Yeah!".

"Okay, so as I was saying, this new student is from Twilight Town, do you guys know where that is?" she asked. Everybody shrugged. So did I.

"Well I don't even know where that is too. But never mind that question, I want you guys to be good to him. I want you to help him when he's lost. I want you to answer all his questions. _And_, I don't wanna hear any of his complains about bullying him, am I clear Ms. Tilmitt?" Aqua glared at Selphie, who was chatting with Garnet.

"Huh? Oh yes ma'm. I'm sure that my classmates here will behave very well," Selphie stood up "And, as the class vice president, I doubt that there will be any problems regarding with him." she said, bravely. I'm guessing she wants an applause. Well, she is the class vice president by the way. I'm the secretary. Selphie sat back as Aqua continued.

"I see, well, in that case, as I repeat, I hope you all be good to him. Okay, Mr. Hikari?"Oh, boy, this is it. Please, please PLEASE be cute! I could even hear Selphie's ladies-and-gentlemen-I-give-you and the drum-roll-please ring tone on her cellphone. Weird how she get those tones.

Anyway, here he is! The door opened and out came a spiky brunette hair with sky blue eyes. Based on his look, I don't know, I guess, normal. Average is the word.

"Class, this is Sora Hikari. Your new classmate this whole semester. Now, like I said, I don't wanna hear any problems regarding Sora, am I clear Selphie?" she again glared at Selphie who was giggling with Yuffie.

"Oh, we're perfectly clear Aqua." she answered. Aqua rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Sora you go sit to the vacant next to Kairi."

"Um, Aqua...?" too late, he already sat next to me. I sighed of defeat.

"Well Kairi, please help Sora when he needs too. Is that clear?"

"Sigh, all right." I looked at Aqua who smiled at me, then at Sora who looked anxious. I shooked my head. This is gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>RING!<strong>

Finally! After an hour of being stuck with the new guy who has been looking at me the whole time that I can't even concentrate on our lesson. Well, to tell you the truth, he is a cute guy. I do like his eyes too though.

Anyways, as I was about to exit the room, Aqua called me. I sighed as I went to her desk, with the new guy.

"Kairi, I know this maybe hard enough for you but I want you to accompany Sora. He's new here and he doesn't know the exact location of your next room. I can't let Selphie accompany him cause you know what happened last time did you?" she said. God I could still rember what happened last time when there was a new kid in class.

_"Class, this is your new classmate for the whole semester. Tilmitt I want you to keep an eye on him in the meantime allright?" said Aqua._

_"Okay!" yelled Selphie, saluting her."_

_An hour later._

_"Ms. Tilmitt could I asked why you let your new classmate inside the girls bathroom? Hm?"_

_"Weeeelllll. . ."_

Understood?" she said. Seeing as there is no opportunity to protest, I acquiesced.

"Allright."

"Good so Sora," Aqua faced him. "I hope you enjoy your stay here." she said. We both exited the room after saying goodbye to Aqua. I stared at the new guy, thinking what to say.

"Hey, um so I'm Kairi Nagai. So, I'm the secretary in our class. Questions?" I said. He shook his head.

"Okay, so do you wanna go to our next class or stay here cutting classes?" I teased. He frowned.

"I'm just kidding." I added. His frown expression soon to transform back to his normal expression. We both head to our next class. As we walk together, I kept on asking him like, "How do you feel at this school?" or "How is Twilight Town?", unfortunately, he only nod or shook his head. I haven't heard his voice though. Well there not much interesting going on as we head to our next classroom.

And so on and so forth.

Until the end of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

So as I arrived at my class, I notice that the new kid is sitting at his place next to my seat. He was staring at the windows blankly. Before I took a seat, I notice a paper folded on my hand chair. Bewildered, I unfolded it while taking a seat. It wrote,

_To Kairi Nagai  
>From Light<em>

_My life is brilliant.  
><em>_My love is pure.  
><em>_I saw an angel._  
><em>Of that I'm sure.<em>

Based on the cursive handwriting, I figured it was probably my boyfriend, Riku Katsumata. I think I forgot to mention him before. Well he's just my boyfriend that's all. I was always with him. Despite the fact that I still wish for cute, hot guys, Riku is kind of a famous person here in Destiny Academy. All the girls talk about him thinking he is the most hottest guy in the planet (indeed he is). Girls say it's lucky to have him as my boyfriend. I'm proud of that for now.

Should we go back to that note?

Anyways, what light? I thought of keeping this note for a while so I folded it again and placed it in my pocket. As Aqua came in, I asked the new kid about the note whether if he saw a tall guy came here and put this note on my desk. Unluckily, he just shrugged.

**Dismissal**

At the end of the day, I met Riku outside the school, as if waiting for me. He's a tall guy with a long glossy silver hair. His emerald eyes were the only thing that fascinates me. I smiled as I went towards him.

"Hey babe," he said as he placed his lips on my cheeks. I blushed.

"Riku, not in the public." I said in a whisper. He just smiled at me.

"Come on, I'll take you home." he hold my hand as we both walked together.

As we reach on the uncrowded subway, I saw a famillar spiky brunette hair. When I looked closer, I notice it was the new kid at our class.

"Sora." I muttered under my breath.

"Hm?" hummed Riku.

"It's Sora, he's the new kid our whole class was talking about yesterday." I said to him. I tried to call Sora, despite the blatant train. He did looked at me. I smiled at him.

And he smiled back too.

As I came close to him, with Riku holding my hand, I said "What are you doing here?"

Sadly, he didn't answered me, instead he shrugged. I was dumbfounded. It's been a long time since I haven't heard his voice. It's true, even when we try to recitate in class, he never raised his hand. I wonder why. Riku then feint-cough. I almost forgot about him.

"Oh Sora, this is Riku, he's my boyfriend." I introduced. Riku took his hand out.

"Riku Katsumata." Riku greeted. Sora looked at his hand as if it was the first time he saw it, but he took it right away.

"How do you do?" Riku said. Still, Sora didn't answer. It was quite an awkward moment.

_"You know that awkward moment when your boyfriend meets a new guy in your class and then your boyfriend wants to shake his hand to the new kid but the new kid just looks at your boyfriend like WTF?" _that quote from Selphie somehow got into my mind.

"Uhm, so it was nice seeing you Sora. Uh, bye for now." I said as Sora and Riku nodded in unison. I was glad that the train stop so me and Riku got in. I waved back at Sora who did waved back. As the door closed, the train just set off.

"You know, I don't like that kid." blurted Riku.

"How can you say that?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just awkward."

"I know."

We didn't continued conversing after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

I arrived at my class and yet I was surprised to see the note on my chair again. I again, unfolded it and yet iw was in a cursive handwriting. It read:

_She smiled at me on the subway._  
><em>She was with another man.<br>__But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
><em>_'Cause I've got a plan._

Okay, it's getting pretty weird now. I mean, this note is about what happened yesterday when I was on the subway with Riku and Sora. Allright, who the hell wrote this? Sora or Riku?

Eventually, Sora came. It was impossible to say that this note belongs to him. Or not.

"Uhm, Sora, could I ask you for a sec?" I said. He nodded. As usual.

"Sora, I was wondering," I showed him the note before I continued. "does this belongs to you?" He took the note and read it. Basically, his expression was blank. It was like, it was the first time he sees it. After he read it, he just shook his head. I sighed in defeat.

"This seems unfamiliar to me."

"Well I- did you just 'talked' to me?" I was shocked since I hadn't heard his voice for 3 days!

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"Problem? You haven't speak for 3 freakin days! And now you finally spoke! Isn't that great?" I exclaimed though some of my classmates stopped what they were doing and turned to look at me which is quite embarassing.

I sat back on my chair and covered my face with my hands.

I'm not going to add any more interesting events on this day.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day<strong>

You know what happens next right? I arrived at my room and Sora was there and the _note_ was still there.

_You're beautiful, it's true._

I was pretty curious whether if this is true or some kind of joke about me. Though it did made me smiled. I guess I could keep it for a while. Still, who put this note on my chair? I wonder if it was Sora. It's been like 3 days ever since Sora came from my life.

RING!

Aqua arrived, I notice she was smiling. Which means good news.

"Good Morning class. I have some very good news for you." toldya.

"On Friday, there will be a Halloween party at our school. There will be singing and dancing contest plus the best Halloween costume. All I ask for you people to help us organize and arrange the Main School Hall next week. Is that clear, Selphie?" all of the class turned to Selphie who was talking to Garnet. Why is it that she always chat with someone when somebody is talking?

"I completely understand Aqua. Maybe we should even try to make a horror booth here at our room. It's gonna be awesome and scarier than last year." said Selphie.

"Well, if you say so. Do you people agree with her?" asked Aqua and we, which means all of us including Sora shouted "WHOOO! YEAH!"

"Then I guess it's a yes. So maybe we should start preparing now." said Aqua.

The whole class talked and shared their ideas on forming(their so called) "THE SCARIEST AND MOST HAUNTING TIME OF YOUR LIFE!" horror booth. Selphie told me and Sora that we both have to buy some materials for the booth. I agreed though why do I have to be with him?

I mean I could ask Riku or Yuffie or somebody except him.

Sigh.

**Dismissal**

Me and Sora went to the plaza where there are lots of terrifying stuffs for Haloween. Though being with Sora, he was kinda nice and sweet. He would joke a little even though it's not funny but I just laugh to make him un-embarrased of his jokes. Yeah, I'm a sucker.

As I arrived from my home with Sora, I asked if he could stay here for dinner since it's Friday and you know what it means. (Everybody's looking forward to the weekend!)

Nah I'm just joking about Rebecca Black's song which it's so old right? So he stayed for an hour. I was very glad cause I was always alone on Fridays. Mom and Dad are going on a date during this days. It's kinda their thing.

"Hey Sora, how does it feel living on Twilight Town?" I asked, I was pretty interested on going there someday.

"Well it's a nice place to live there. You'll meet lots of kind people. It's very relaxing when you see the surroundings. On the afternoons, the sky turns to yellow, like the sun. It's very pretty. Plus there's this tall clocktower where you could see the whole town."

"But why did you move here? Don't you miss your home?"

"I do, but" he put both of his hands on the back of his spiky head. "I like it here. It's not as interesting unlike Twilight Town."

"Not interesting huh? Come with me." I said as I stood up and pulled his hand and went outside the house.

"Where are we going?" he asked as we both ran, still holding his hand.

"You'll see."

**At the shore**

Me and Sora gasped and panted cause we ran just to get here. It was very dark and the moon shine brightly. If you look at the ocean, you could see the reflection of the stars. I took of my shoes and felt the soft white sand. It was like you're standing on a white powder. I could stay here for eternity!

"This is why Destiny Islands is a very relaxing place for summers. You could feel the heat on the afternoons and relax on the evenings." I said as Sora also took of his shoes. I smiled.

"You know what's interesting Sora?" I asked as I pointed on a small island. "There's that island over there. It's my favorite place. There are lots of rare stuffs that you can't find here in this island. Too bad it's dark now and you could only go there when the sun rises."

Sora took some fresh air, so did I. As I looked at the full moon, it reminds me of Riku since we always go here on dates. I smiled at that thought. I felt Sora beside me smiling. I looked at him and he did smiled which is so cute that I grinned.

"Thanks Kairi, for taking me here."

"Your welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

Somehow, that note still haunts me. Cause whenever I entered the room, that note is still on my desk. Which is scary.

_She caught my eye,_  
><em>As we walked on by.<em>  
><em>She could see from my face that I was,<em>  
><em>Flying high<em>

And I couldn't understand what this note mean. I mean seriously, who is the "I"? Still I kept it. I might gonna show it to someone who knows later.

**Cafeteria**

"OMG! Good news: You got an admirer! Oh wait, Half-Bad News: You always do. Bad News: You don't know even who is he."" yelled Selphie while eating an apple. I chuckled.

"Selphie, this is serious, I've been receiving it every single day! I mean it Sel, I'm getting agitated to this."

"Why won't you just ask them who it was."

"Do you even think he could say," I cleared my throat and tried to say my voice like a toddler, "'oh Kairi~ I'm your admirer! I've been sending those notes everyday because I wove you!' totally not worth it."

"Well, how about you arrive at our class so early in the morning. That way, you can see the person who is sending the notes at your desk."

"Why? don't you know who it is?"

"I only arrived at class when Aqua's there."

Selphie's idea seems like a good idea to me. But I guess I have to sleep and wake up early.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

I woke up at 5:00 am. Now that's early.

After preparing myself, I immediately went to school. There, I notice there were about ten or more studs but I'm not sure their my classmates or admirers. But I hurried to my homeroom. As I arrived, I was the only one there. And guess what there is no single not- why the hell is there a note on my desk again?

I can't believe it. It's there. Who is sending me this? I unfolded it slowly, with my heart racing.

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
><em>_When she thought up that I should be with you._

Gosh, ___who is sending me this? After an hour of waiting for that Sora kid, I confronted him.___

"Sora, do you happen to keep some secret from me?" I said while he looked at me blankly.

"Why would I happen to be keeping a secret from you?" he said cooly.

"I don't know. It's just that, when you were here the first time I saw you, I've been receiveing this everyday!" I said as I handed him the note a while ago. He read it.

"I have no idea where you get this. This note doesn't belong to me."

"Oh really?"

"Look Kairi, maybe you should take a break. You should try to forget it. How about we go to the shore again. Just you and I."

"Why would I take you to the shore again?"

"Cause it has the most relaxing and romantic place."

"Wow, romance huh? Okay, but we'll make a deal later."

"Deal."

"I hadn't made a bet yet."

"Then no deal."

"Will you quit it out!"

"Okay."

**At the shore**

Just like Sora asked, we both lied on the soft powdered-like sand. It was very relaxing indeed. Gosh I wish I could live here forever. Looking up at the dark sky, the stars shone brightly. So did the full moon. I wish Riku was here, still I hadn't seen him lately, I wonder what happened to him? Though I do called him every night.

"You know, I wish the beach at Twilight Town was like this." said Sora.

"Too bad. We are lucky though." I said, we both chuckled.

"Hey, why are there stars on that tree? Come on let's grab it and make a wish." Sora said as he pointed at the tree. I laughed at that thought. Okay, now that's really funny.

"That's not stars! Haha, that's a paupo fruit! That's a very unique fruit here. It says in 'Destiny Island's mythological stories' book that when two people shared this fruit, their destinies become interwined. I guess there are destined to be together. But I hadn't tried that out yet."

"Wow, I didn't know you were a bookworm." I smacked his head.

"Ow, I'm just joking. Come on don't take it seriously. But that's really amazing." he said while he rubbed the spot I smacked him.

"Why won't we try it." I said.

"Really? I mean, Why? You have a boyfriend. Why won't you two try."

"I know but normally he's busy plus he never goes here. That's why we'll both try. It's not like we're gonna be 'together forever' I just wanna try it for fun. I don't even think it's real." it took him some time to think about it.

". . .Okay then. Deal."

"That's not the bet."

"Pretend it was."

"Then Deal." I stood up and grab some paupo fruit on a tree. I divided it into two and have the other to Sora.

"Allright, on the count of three, one. . ."

"Three!" Sora yelled immediately and we both ate it though I was still counting to two.

"Mmmm. . ." it was so tasty that mmm at that.

"Mmmm mmm."

"Mmmm mmm mmm."

"Mmmm sho good!" said Sora.

"Told ya." We both finished eating. I told Sora that it's getting late plus we have more work to do tomorrow at school.

"Hey Kairi, thanks again for taking me here."

"No problem. Thanks for sharing that paupo fruit with me."

"Yeah, me too. Bye."

He left. That's when I realized I forgot to make a deal with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

There's only two days left before the Halloween party. Plus their have been some new arrangements about the party.

"Class, this is the schedule of the Halloween party." said Aqua as all of our classmates were seated on the floor. Some were standing. We all listened to Aqua. So there's gonna be singing and dancing and Best Halloween costume contest. Plus a halloween dance with partners or singles. I have to ask Riku.

There's nothing much interesting except that Selphie gave me a note. The same note I received everyday.

_I don't think that I'll see her again,_  
><em>But we shared a moment that will last till the end.<em>

Who in the whole people in Destiny Academy would send me this note?

"Wait a minute, Selphie!" I yelled, Selphie turned to me.

"If you're gonna ask me where I got that note, I'll tell ya I just found it on my desk."

Great, who could that be? Sora or Riku or somebody I do not know? According to the last line "we shared a moment that will last to the end" could it be _him?_

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

It's time for me to ask Riku. I went to the Main Hall where he was the organizer.

"Zidane, put Freddie Krugger on the stage! Serah, I said to make Jigsaw scarier! Not make him girly! God, where's Jason Vorhess and Chuckie? Allright, somebody, who wants to dress as Dracula?" yelled Riku as everyone looked at him like he's crazy. God he sure is a fan of horror movies.

"Wow Riku, you sure are a fan of Friday the 13th and Chuckie too." I teased. Riku turned to me and smiled.

"I'm trying to make this place look like Elm Street."

"Yeah right, well we're making a horror booth."

"Nice, what are you gonna be?"

"I don't know, maybe a black witch or a sexy devil?"

"A sexy devil is all I ask for baby! I could even be a hot vampire!"

"You mean like Edward Cullen?"

"Much more hotter than him!" we both laughed. I put my index and thumb finger under my chin.

"Hm,"

"What's with the 'hm'?"

"I'm tryna imagine how you will look like if you're Edward."

"Simple, I'm gonna take of my shirt which reveals my six sandwiches. Cause I'm sexy and I know it." I punch his arm as we both laughed again.

"Hey Riku, say you wanna dance with me tomorrow night?"

"Of course baby, but I've got a little surprise for you tomorrow. You better be on the front of the stage."

"And what if I don't?"

"I'm gonna rape you."

"What?"

"J.K. LOL."

History Room

I went back to our homeroom. Sora showed up in front of my face, and he's holding a note.

"It's from yours." he said. I took it and read it.

This time, it's different.

_If you wanna know who keeps sending you this note,_  
><em>You'll see me tomorrow, on the Halloween Party.<em>  
><em>I'll be there. . .<em>

Well that's great but who the hell are you and why don't you show yourself?

"Sora, who did-"

"Just some guy ordered me to give this to you."

"A guy? What did he look like?"

"I don't know, he was wearing a hood so I couldn't see his face."

"Was he tall?"

"No, just the same height as me."

So, it's not Sora nor Riku. Then, who could it be?

I got one thing to find out.

Meet him tomorrow night.

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

Schools close on mornings only to this day because it's Halloween. Party starts tonight. So I went to a costume shop and bought a black witch dress. I'm not interested in being sexy tonight cause I've been dying to meet that admirer.

**At school, late afternoon**

Almost everybody are wearing their own scary costumes. I saw some Dracula, Frankenstein, Edward Scissorhands(that's not even scary, only his hands are which are scissors) Witches and some Angry Birds costume. Weird. Plus, I saw my friend Xion, holding a fake knife with a blue dress that it reminds me of the game called"Alice: The Madess Returns" game. That's really a gory game. But nevermind that. What's great is that the whole studs in Destiny Academy are wearing costumes.

I immediately went to my homeroom where are all of my classmates are on their Halloween costume. And more scarier than my costume. I quickly detected Selphie in a vampire costume.

"Kairi! You look scary! Come on we're about to start 'THE SCARIEST AND MOST HAUNTING TIME OF YOUR LIFE!'" Selphie said excitedly. Yes, that's the name of our booth, absurd right? I know some of the other booths named "ZE HAUNTED MAZE" and "DEVIL'S AND SATANS ROOM" sometimes there are booths like, "Booo~~" and "GHOST IN OUR HOMEROOM". One of my favorite booth name is "JEEPERS CREEPERS,WEEPERS are BEIBERS" Beat that Justin Dweeber!

We were glad that lots of studs entered our booth. After 3 hours of fun, all studs immediately went to the Main Hall where the real Halloween Party starts. Almost everybody is excited. The dj is playing the "Thriller" by Michael Jackson (rest in peace King of Pop) that it makes me wanna flow with the beat.

But nevermind that, I was looking for Sora and Riku but they are nowhere to be found. Until then, a Frankenstein host, which is my friend named Pence came up the stage, holding a knife-like microphone.

"A scary evening to all you people! Jeepers, I never thought that all of you people would be scarier than me. Maybe our judges have already figured who will be the King and Queen of Horrors. Allright tonight, we will have a Singing Contest, Group Horror Dance Contest, Best Costume Contest and some time for you to enjoy yourselves. Allright, let's get started with our first contest. The Singing Contest, our first contestant is Riku Katsumata!"

Wait, Riku? I hurriedly went to the front row near the stage.

"This song is dedicated to my one and my love, Kairi Nagai. I hope you enjoy." he said.

He then started to sing. Yet, it seems unfamiliar to me. I notice it was a ballad love song. But, it didn't seem to satisfy me. What's more is that he kept looking at me like I was the only audience here. I fake-smiled at him.

As the song came to an end, "Happy Halloween people, love you Kairi." Riku added before he left the stage.

"Wow Riku, that's such a romantic love song. Allright, next is. . . Sora Hikari!"

Wait, Sora? HE SINGS?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I know what you're thinking, you know this song right? Here's what I want you to do, go to YouTube dotcom and type "You're Beautiful" by James Blunt(for those who don't know what the hell does that note mean). Try to imagine Sora singing this song to Kairi. Okay? So go ahead and read it!**

* * *

><p>Looking up at the stage, there is a Sora Hikari on stage holding a microphone. He looked calm, then he looked at me and smiled.<p>

"I would like to dedicate this song to my dear friend. This song is from _Light_."

Light? Wait a second, soon the song started playing and Sora swayed with it.

_My life is brilliant._

Then it hit me.

_My life is brilliant._  
><em>My love is pure.<em>  
><em>I saw an angel.<em>  
><em>Of that I'm sure.<em>  
><em>She smiled at me on the subway.<em>  
><em>She was with another man.<em>  
><em>But I won't lose no sleep on that,<em>  
><em>'Cause I've got a plan.<em>

This song was on the _note._

_You're beautiful._  
><em>You're beautiful.<em>  
><em>You're beautiful, it's true.<em>  
><em>I saw your face in a crowded place,<em>  
><em>And I don't know what to do,<em>  
><em>'Cause I'll never be with you.<em>

I realized then that he was the one who kept sending me the note.

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_  
><em>As we walked on by.<em>  
><em>She could see from my face that I was,<em>  
><em>Flying high,<em>  
><em>And I don't think that I'll see her again,<em>  
><em>But we shared a moment that will last till the end.<em>

All this time, he was the_ one._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
><em>You're beautiful, it's true.<em>  
><em>I saw your face in a crowded place,<em>  
><em>And I don't know what to do,<em>  
><em>'Cause I'll never be with you.<em>

I felt my eyes getting watery. I was touched by this song.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._  
><em>You're beautiful, it's true.<em>  
><em>There must be an angel with a smile on her face,<em>  
><em>When she thought up that I should be with you.<em>  
><em>But it's time to face the truth,<em>  
><em>I will never be with you.<em>

I was the angel.

"You're beautiful Kairi. Thank you." he said. The crowd applaused. Sora left the stage and I followed him. I looked for a way to the backstage but I was not allowed to enter. I guess I'll have to wait for him.

"Whoo, Kairi you sure do have lots of admirers." I heard Pence said on stage.

I didn't bother, I just wanna see Sora.

I went outside trying to get some fresh air. Still, it was dark. Good for Halloween.

Sigh.

Why does it had to be you Sora? You know I'm in love right?

"_You're beautiful it's true." _I heard him sang. I turned around, looking at him with my arms crossed.

"I didn't realize you were the one who kept sending me this note Sora." I said.

"It was just a song for you."

"Yet, it's meaningful to me."

"I know."

"Why couldn't you just say it to me? Instead of sending me this note."

"Would that be a surprise? Look, the first time I came to this place. The first time I entered the room. THe first time I looked at you, I thought to myself, 'would I ever find my angel?' so I thought of this song and wrote it on a paper. I folded it and placed it on your chair everyday after school. I told this to Aqua. Aqua was the one who told me to sing it to you. So she made a Halloween Party. She added the Singing Contest just so I could sing the song for you."

"Aqua made the Halloween Party?"

"Yes. To maked the song more romantic, everything that happened was on the note. Like when you smiled at me on the subway with Riku. That was on the song."

_"She smiled at me on the subway. __She was with another man."_ he sang and I realized it did happened! It was the first time Riku met him! I covered my mouth.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said. I felt my heart beating fast.

"But you're with Riku so I musn't interfere your relationship."

"I know that. Still I'm glad Sora."

"I still got something to say."

"What's that?"

"I-"

"Kairi!" someone yelled. We both saw Riku coming towards us.

"Riku!" I waved at him though I didn't feel any excitement.

"Hey," he wrapped me in his arms. "How was the song?" he asked.

"It's great Riku, I just don't know the song."

"I know, I'm supposed to ask you to listen it but I was too busy."

"That's okay." I fake-smiled at him.

"Hey let's go inside." Riku said. Though I didn't feel like going with him.

"Um, you go ahead. I'll catch up with you."

"Okay." he pecked at me on the cheeks then left.

"Sorry about that Sora, what were you saying?" I asked looking back at Sora.

"Nothing. You look great though."

"Thank you." I said but I was a little bit disappointed since Riku just interrupted.

"Kairi, do you wanna dance with me here outside?" he asked, taking out his hand. Yet, it was a perfect time to dance. Dark and cold. The full moon shined. We could hear the music playing a slow dance song. Just like at the shore. I took his hand and smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>. . .and Review!<p>

Bad ending right? Don't worry, I'm planning to make a sequel for this. Might be Christmas.

Well I'm done with this story. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Cause I had a fun time writing this.

So read and review! :DD Good or bad? Just tell me!


End file.
